coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9944 (6th December 2019)
Plot Billy can't go with Paul and Bernie to the police station so Gemma sends Chesney. Ryan squares up to Robert outside the bistro but backs off when Gary passes by. Maria is keen to speak to Gary about something. Rita looks forward to visiting Emily in Edinburgh. She suddenly remembers that she promised to feed Mrs MacElroy's cat Arthur while the lady was on holiday and looks for another cat-feeder. Derek asks Gary for £3,000 to take his kids to Florida for Christmas, saying he owes him after all he's done. Gary hands him a few notes and tells him to get lost. Paul is interviewed by DS Barnard. He gives an account of the photos Kel had on his computer where he's in his underwear. He worries when he learns that any charges against Kel will rest upon him as none of the other lads in the photos have been identified yet. Nobody agrees to take Arthur on so Rita can go to Edinburgh. Robert finds the flat empty. DS MacKinnon pays him a visit to question him about his relationship with Vicky. He tells MacKinnon that Vicky is volatile and is the sort of person who would disappear on a whim. After much searching, Ryan agrees to be Rita's cat-feeder. Paul fears that Kel will be able to explain the photos away and he'll get off with it. Bernie is determined to ensure everyone knows what Kel is and marches off to the shopping centre where he works, with Chesney as her unwilling accomplice. Rita hears that Emily has bronchitis and calls off her trip. She's nevertheless upset that nobody she considered a friend stepped into the breach. Maria wonders where her relationship with Gary is going. Taking matters into her own hands, Bernie writes 'paedo' under the picture of Kel on the security team noticeboard at his work before proclaiming to shoppers that Kel is a child molester who robbed a man while his wife was being buried. Robert believes that Tyler put MacKinnon onto him and goes to Vicky's to have it out with the lad. Kel doesn't rise to Bernie's accusations and manages to make her look delusional to onlookers. Bernie attacks him and a scuffle breaks out with Chesney accidentally pushing Kel over. Cast Regular cast *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Shona Platt - Julia Goulding *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh Guest cast *Bernie Winter - Jane Hazlegrove *Derek Milligan - Craige Els *DS Barnard - Anthony Hunt *Andy Wingfield - Dean Smith *DS MacKinnon - Sandra Huggett *Security Guard - John McGrellis *Man - Steven Blades *Kel Hinchley - Joseph Alessi *Tyler Jefferies - Will Barnett Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *10a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Webster's Autocentre - Bodyshop *Viaduct Street *Viaduct Bistro *Roy's Rolls *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Specialist care baby unit *Weatherfield Police Station - Enquiry desk and interview room *25 Bellamy Street, Macclesfield - Downstairs rooms *Shopping centre Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Bernie takes the law into her own hands to punish Kel; the police question Robert about Vicky's disappearance; and Derek turns up at Gary’s shop in need of cash. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,813,288 viewers (15th place). Category:2019 episodes